Satan
Satan For too long, so many lies and so much misinformation have been spread about Satan. Many of us have seen him, have conversed with him, and have even been astrally touched by him. Nearly all of us who know him agree concerning his appearance. Enemy so-called "religions" have for far too long, written the book on how they believe him to appear, how they believe Demons to look and these are nothing but blasphemous lies. He is not red with horns and a tail, nor does he look like a Halloween monster. He does not have flaming red eyes or rubbery wings. These depictions are intended to insult, denigrate, and blaspheme him. are some [http://www.angelfire.com/empire/serpentis666/Lesser_Demons.html lower orders of Demons. They are protectors and messengers who serve the higher-ranking Demons]. Here are images of how Satan appears to those of us who have seen him. Contrary to Satanism being labeled as "darkness," Satan appears wearing a long white robe identical to what he is shown wearing in the images below. He is the Top Leader of the Nordic Gods of the Empire of Orion. Many of us see him often and have a very close relationship with him. He is beautiful. His appearance is almost exactly as in the pictures, other than he rarely appears with wings. Father Satan's Sigils Father Satan's Sigils. The Sigil with the ankh inside of the cup, symbolizes the cup with the elixir of life. This is the "Holy Grail" of immortality. The Holy Grail is the 666 Solar Chakra. SatansSigil1.gif SatansSigil2.gif Description *His Day is Monday. *His Colors are Blue, Red, and Black He is the Sumerian God EA, also known as ENKI which means "Lord of the Earth." He is also known as Melek Ta'us. *Animals that are sacred to him are the Peacock, the Serpent, the Goat, the Dragon and the Raven. *His numbers are 13, 666 and 4. is perfection and everlasting life *His Zodiac Signs are Aquarius, the Water Bearer and Capricorn, the Goat. Age of Aquarius is the Age for the advancement of humanity *His Planets are Uranus and Venus Morning Star. *His Directions are both South and East *His most Important Day of the year is December 23, when the Sun is one degree into Capricorn. The day following the beginning of the Winter Solstice is his Personal Day, which should be observed by every dedicated Satanist. was dictated directly from him, personally. Paradise Lost Paintings paradise lost1.jpg|Painting by Edward Burney from the epic of "Paradise Lost." Father_s_Palace.jpg|Painting from "Paradise Lost" of Satan's Palace by John Martin Artwork of Satan Satanachia Pandora.jpg Satan46.jpg Satan23.jpg Satan24.png Satan26.jpg Satan25.jpg Satan27.jpg Satan32.gif Satan33.jpg Satan34.png Satan36.jpg Satan37.jpg Satan37.gif Satan38.jpg Satan40.jpg Satan41.jpg Satan39.png Satan43.jpg Satan42.jpg Satan45.jpg Satan2.jpg Satan4.jpg Satan6.jpg Satan7.jpg Satan9.jpg Satan8.jpg Satan10.jpg Satan13.jpg Satan11.jpg Satan14.jpg Satan16.jpg Satan17.jpg Satan20.jpg Satan19.jpg Satan18.jpg Satan21.jpg Father Satan2.gif Satan Created Humanity The Black Book of Satan, Chapter IV "I will not give my rights to other gods. I have allowed the creation of four substances, four times and four corners; because they are necessary things for creatures. The books of Jews, Christians and Muslims, as of those who are without, accept in a sense, i.e., so far as they agree with and conform to my statutes. Whatsoever is contrary to these, they have altered; do not accept it. Three things are against me and I hate three things. But those who keep my secrets shall receive the fulfillment of my promises. Those who suffer for my sake I will surely reward in one of the worlds. It is my desire that all my followers unite in a bond of unity, lest those who are without prevail against them. Now, then, all ye who have followed my commandments and my teachings, reject all the teachings and sayings of such as are without. I have not taught these teachings, nor do they proceed from me. Do not mention my name nor my attributes, lest ye regret it; for ye do not know what those who are without may do." The Tree of Knowledge, the Apple and the Serpent Edward Kelly's "Vision of the Round House"¹ adds further credibility to the texts written by scholars supporting the concept of the creation of humanity by extra-terrestrials through genetic engineering. There is no way Dr. John Dee and Edward Kelly had any knowledge of this in the 16th century. The "Vision of the Round House" is identical: Humanity was created by extra-terrestrials who needed slave laborers in the mines. By taking the ovum from a Cro-Magnon primate and using artificial insemination with a sperm from one of the Nephilim, we were created. The one known as Satan created us and designed us. He intended to bring us knowledge and make us as the Gods, but he was prevented from doing so and cursed by some of the other Gods. We did not evolve naturally, as opposed to animals who have overall better health and immunity. Satan wished to bring us to perfection, but some of the other Gods wanted for us to be destroyed after the mission was over and since we were becoming an issue, they attempted to let us all drown in the flood. Satan went against the other Gods and gave us more advanced genetics. The "breath of God" is the soul. The chakras are the psychic energy centers that are activated by breathing in certain ways to enable the Kundalini Serpent to ascend. When the Kundalini Serpent ascends, enlightenment/Godhead is achieved. This is a major step in the working for the Magnum Opus, which gives both psychical and spiritual perfection, along with immortality. The Tree of Life is Ancient Egyptian in origin. It is actually a pattern, either upright or upside-down for the genetics of life. It plugs into the Flower of Life that has been inscribed upon so many walls in Egyptian temples and also in the pyramids. The Flower of Life is the blueprint for every living thing. In addition, the "Tree of Life" is a map of the human soul, with the trunk symbolizing the spine, the branches the 144,000 nadis, and the fruits symbolizing the rewards of meditation- working on one's soul. One lives from the "fruits" of one's soul. Fools claim Satan is a "Christian invention." All of the Old Gods were made into Devils and Demons in order to destroy their relations with humans. These are the Gods who have been present throughout the life of the human race and have attempted to give us knowledge and to help us in our times of need. Cities were destroyed; libraries and other places where books were kept were burnt and destroyed. Every culture, such as the Philistines, that worshiped other Gods was made war upon and genocide ensued. The Philistines worshiped Beelzebub. Beelzebub was the God of the Philistine city of Ekron and Zebulon. [Lord Zebulon. There are few if any traces of the truth concerning these Gods. This excerpt quote from the Catholic Encyclopedia is very revealing: In the same way the Greeks and Romans may have worshipped their divinities, fondly believing them to be good. But the Christian Scriptures declare that all the gods of the Gentiles are demons. Catholic Encyclopedia: Devil Worship http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/04767a.htm here, and see the third paragraph in the article for proof. The Old Gods have remained as Devils and Demons just to survive. The Judeo/Christian "God" wishes for the destruction of humanity. Everything that the Bible accuses Satan of is really what the Judeo/Christian "God" truly is... "A Murderer and a Liar from the Beginning." True evil deceives. Most of the "Holy Bible" is comprised of bloodbath after bloodbath, hatred, genocide and exceptional cruelty. This influence can be seen in the Inquisition, anti-life teachings, especially where the abstinence of sexual intercourse is concerned, to stop us from procreating. Moses went on a rampage of war and slaughter when he descended from the mount under the direction of "Jehovah." The incident at Fatima with the virgin bitch revealed the alien contempt for humanity in the hopeful anticipation of our blowing ourselves to bits with nuclear weapons, if one can read between the lines. With the opening of the watchtowers a small increment, humanity has been flooded with knowledge in the last 100 years that has been unparelled in the whole of history. We have not had time to adapt. This was the sole intention by the angels who communicated the information to Dr. John Dee and Edward Kelly. That the knowledge would act to destroy humanity in a short period of time. 100 years is nothing to the Gods. The fact that they were angels is portrayed by their arrogance and condescending attitude towards the two men. Demons are very friendly and understanding when treated with respect. I have never known Demons to be arrogant. Most people either study physical science or the occult knowledge. Not very many study both. This is where people would benefit, by studying both, for in the end, it all comes together. Satanism strongly supports and advocates the advancement of the physical sciences. Everything of the so-called "supernatural" and the occult can be scientifically explained. Unfortunately, the physical sciences have not advanced far enough to fully explain the spiritual as of yet. This is why the Christian Churches have vehemently attacked science for centuries. Humanity has been held back dangerously. ¹ Enochian Magic by Donald Tyson, First Edition, Second Printing, 2002 Pages 353-364 The Creation of Humanity When we look to the Black Book of Satan; The Al-Jilwah, we find in Chapter IV, Satan states: "I HAVE ALLOWED THE CREATION OF FOUR SUBSTANCES, FOUR TIMES AND FOUR CORNERS; BECAUSE THEY ARE NECESSARY THINGS FOR CREATURES." Yes, the DNA molecule! Anyone who is familiar with the composition and structure of DNA knows the molecule is spiral shaped and coiled like a SERPENT. The DNA also has rungs like a ladder. The rungs of the ladder are made up of FOUR compounds, called bases. The bases are adenine, cytosine, guanine and thymine. (Abbreviated A, C, T and G). These FOUR nucleotides can combine in pairs, in sequences of limitless variety and are bound into place. DNA IS THE BASIS OF LIFE! Without DNA, life would not exist. The Serpent is the symbol of healing; body and soul. The Serpent is the symbol of medicine, the Caduceus; 2 serpents entwined around a staff. This can be seen in nearly every doctor's office. The Serpent is also a symbol of wisdom and knowledge. The Kundalini, the fiery Serpent lying dormant at the base of the spine, when it is activated through meditation and rises up, one achieves Godhood. The Serpent has always been Satan's symbol. Christianity and its related ilk have always vehemently attacked the serpent because the serpent is symbolic of life, healing and the advancement of humanity through knowledge and wisdom. Christianity is and always has been focused on one living for one's death, focusing a ragged, torn, defeated and beaten bloodied and DEAD being, nailed onto a cross, along with the Judeo/Christian Bible being chock full of mass murder, living blood sacrifices, rape, war and the preying upon innocents. Satan also states in the Black Book: "NONE SHALL LIVE IN THIS WORLD LONGER THAN THE TIME SET BY ME." Satan created us and determined our life span, as humans. When he attempted to make us as the Gods and give us immortality, the other Gods stopped him. The soul determines how long one will live. This can also be seen oftentimes in one's astrology chart, which is a map of the soul. The teachings of the false alien "God," warp, pervert and malign everything that is good for us. The Christians have attempted to turn the Serpent into a symbol of horror. If it wasn't for Christianity, medical science would already have cures for just about every disease or medical condition there is, including aging. The false alien "God" has used fear, extortion and other criminal tactics to enslave mankind. The entire doctrine of Christianity, Islam and its root of Judaism are anti-human. These aliens hate everything that makes us human. In truth, we have discovered them to be enemy aliens, known as "Greys" who work under the supervision and direction of more advanced aliens called "reptilians." They have cut humanity off from spiritual knowledge through their programs of Judaism, Christianity and Islam. The aforementioned programs are not religions in any way. They are not spiritual. They are designed to blind humanity to the so-called "sixth-sense;" to where we cannot "see" the spiritual aspects, the souls of others and how we are and have been exploited for our energies and driven to our destruction. Satan knows and understands humanity. Satan accepts us as we are, for our individuality. In Satan, we find we become ourselves and become centered. Through this, we can grow, advance and evolve. So-called "Yaweh/Jehova," is hateful, wrathful and the great deceiver. Those who are deceived are actually led to believe this nefarious being had a hand in our creation. They are truly without, for they do not know the TRUE Father and Creator. High Priestess Maxine Dietrich's Conversations with Satan I have had many conversations with Father Satan and Azazel, only very few have I ever written down. Satan and his Top Ranking Demons do not appear face to face to everyone. Those of us, who work directly with him, as he advises us and dictates instructions we are to carry out, see him face to face. Father Satan is very calm and understanding. He gives his people a sense of peace inside. He does not conform to any of the stereotypical descriptions of him. He is very unique. I have found one must get to know him for one's self. He is unlike anything I have ever read about him. Satan frequently emphasized the importance of daily power meditation to me. He has also told me "our side has won." Satan lost a battle a long time ago, but not the war. He has recently won the war. He is appalled at the condition of the world. To begin with, I want to fill everyone in on a couple of things so what I am about to relate will make better sense. In my studies, I have read many times of accounts of near death experiences. I was reading a book the military use of psychics.* The author, who wrote the book was a trained psychic for the US Army. He had a chapter on death and dying. He mentioned "Hell”; what he believed to be Hell. These are the same old horror stories, where fear is used to manipulate and control due to a lack of knowledge on the part of humanity. The following is what Satan, himself had to say about it: Here is an excerpt from a conversation I had with him: I thought of Azazel and before I knew it, I was sitting beside him in a sort of rest area out of doors. The sky was what we would see as cloudy/light gray, there were marble blocks something we wouldn’t see here, and a marble bench I sat on beside him. In the distance was a slate colored pyramid. Before I knew it, Father Satan sat down on the other side of me, with me in the middle. He spoke to me for a while and here is an excerpt of the conversation. The words in-between the brackets [ ] are my own words; I couldn't remember his exact wording for certain parts of the conversation. Father Satan: "Do you know why the pyramid has so much power?" "Because it is pointed to the sky." I asked him, as I was interested, though not overly concerned about the experiences of many who think what they have seen is "Hell." Father Satan: "There are pockets'vortexes' of very destructive, negative energy." "Hatred, anger, fear, murder, death, and every other destructive thing." "These are like blackholes/wormholes." "They accumulate negative energy like a vacuum." "When you meditate, notice a difference?" Maxine: "yes." Father Satan: "There are different planes of existence." "When you meditate, you elevate to a higher plane." "There are different levels and through meditation, you live on a higher plane than most others." "People who are on an already lower level can get tied into this vortex of negative energy and pulled in." "Those who atheists/non-believers are on their own and are susceptible to anything." "The enemy* knows how to use these." he mentioned the "enemy" I saw Greys. he got this sort of sad look on his face and said "I know, they equate that with me." "There is a place here that we have for deceased souls." "you have seen it." was the place I saw with the barroom and the people smoking. "We protect whoever comes to us." "Some are misguided and we reincarnate them until they see the truth and are ready to come here." "Most people who are without as well get reincarnated." Azazel is disgusted with the "degeneration of the human soul." At the base chakra, human beings have been sealed off from energy. is symbolized by those two angels who guard the "tree of life" with flaming swords. This is analogous to tying off a limb and allowing no blood or lymph to circulate and leaving it to wither and die. This has been the case with the human soul, which “Yahweh” has sealed off from kundalini energy. Our souls have drastically degenerated. Bringing up the kundalini serpent is very difficult and can be dangerous for the average person, as we are used to operating on a very low level of bioelectricity. Azazel told me "10,000 years ago," we were "close to perfection." We lived side by side with the Gods. "The Earth was attacked." (*)to the mistaken concept of Hell The Seventh Sense by Lyn Buchanan©2003To read the truth about "Hell," please click here: Death, the Afterlife and Hell Origins of the Name Satan After several years of intense and extensive research, it has all come together. 1. The bible was invented in order to keep esoteric knowledge and mind/soul power in the hands of a select few. 2. Christianity, which began with the Catholic Church, was invented to physically enforce the above and also, to destroy and to replace the original religions. The original religions centered around the reverence for the serpent. The serpent is the symbol of the kundalini. The "Tree of Knowledge" is really the map of the human soul. It is seen in nearly every ancient religion pre-dating Judeo/Christianity. The trunk symbolizes the spine, and the branches symbolize the chakras and the kundalini pathways. There are 144,000 nadis (channels for the kundalini life force) within the human soul. The Buddah sat beneath the "Bo Tree" and achieved enlightenment. "Bo means serpent, as in Bo-A or Boo-Ta."¹ The Christian Church stole, twisted and corrupted everthing they could from the original religions. The fig tree was known as "The Tree of Wisdom" Ficus religiosa.² The Christian church corrupted this with the placing of fig leaves over the genitals of Adam and Eve. 3. "Satan" in Hebrew means "enemy" and "adversary." Now, the word "Satan" goes back much, much further than the Hebrew definition. Here is a link everyone should check out. Note in the upper northwest corner of the map of India, the name of the town "Satana." "Satnam" and "Sa Ta Na Ma" are sacred mantras used in kundalini (serpent) meditation. The five primal sounds in Ancient Sanskrit, one of the oldest known languages are "SA-TA-NA-MA." "Sa" means infinity; Ta means life; Na means death; and Ma means rebirth. All variations of the name "SATAN" mean TRUTH in Sanskrit, which is one of the world's oldest and most ancient of languages. All of this has to do with the kundalini life force (the serpent) within us. "Jacob's coat of colors" in the bible is the aura. The number seven is the chakras. The interpreters of the old grimoires have it all wrong about the "seven planets." The ancients knew much more than given credit for regarding astronomy. Anyone familiar with Chinese medicine and advanced martial arts is aware of the chi (the life force, same as the kundalini) and how it is more active in certain pathways in the body on certain days and hours. I uploaded a chart to the meditations section for this. The authors of alchemy texts in those days put their writings in codes in order to escape persecution by the church. The sun was another object of veneration for the original religions. This was because of the pure, raw power it bestowed and as it is the source of all life. Drawing down the moon or absorbing energy from the stars is nothing compared to what can be done under the sun, given the knowledge and training. JoS clergy members know this. Holes in the aura are healed and the life force is amplified as with no other source of light. "Lucifer" was also given to our beloved Father as a name. Lucifer was originally a Roman God with no connection to our Father Satan/Ea. The prefix "Luc" has to do with light. The soul needs light. The morning star, Venus, was a source of light for the ancients as its rising preceded the all-important sun. Venus also rules the important heart chakra. Father Satan (I prefer to call him Satan, personally), told me he has no problem with people calling him by the names he has been known by for centuries, even though they are inaccurate. I call him Father Satan whenever I communicate with him or thank him for something. To me "Satan" will always mean "adversary," adversary to the enemy lie of Judeo/Christianity. The Catholic Church knew the original religions had to be replaced with something else and this is where all of the stories in the bible came from. They are all rip-offs from the originals, which had their origins long before Judeo/Christianity ever reared its ugly head. The Virgin Mary stole from and replaced Astaroth, who was bound, as "the Lady of Heaven." Astaroth was the most popular Goddess in the pre-Christian world. Fictitious Jehova ripped off from Enlil/Beelzebub/Baal, who was the most popular God in the pre-Christian world, and then there is our beloved Creator Father Satan/Ea who wound up as the Serpent and the Devil. Sexuality, which is the primary aspect of the life force, automatically came under intense scrutiny by the church. Orgasm directly stimulates the kundalini serpent the base of the spine. The creative energy needed to produce another human life can be used to revamp one's life force which advances and empowers one's soul. Obviously sexual activity could not be prohibited, so fear was used to place it under strict regulation. In the Christian religions, especially the Catholic Church of old, all sexual pleasure was sinful and prohibited by the church. Intercourse was only to produce children and nothing more. Nakedness became a sin because it led to lust. Masturbation was another "mortal sin." Anything that had to do with the raising of the kundalini was severely attacked by the church. The sole purpose of the Christian Church was for the removal of knowledge and nothing more. While the masses have been stripped of this knowledge and power, a select few who have worked to remove this knowledge use it liberally to enslave the unknowing world. The Jesuit assassins of the Catholic Church are known to even levitate as they draw off of the psychic power from the prayers of their unknowing vicitms. ¹Cloak of the Illuminati by William Henry, 2003 ² Ibid. Although this book has a lot of valuable information if one reads between the lines, the author is deluded as he believes in the fictitious nazarene. Category:Satan Category:Gods/Demons Category:Crowned Prince